Mémoire Oubliée
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Les Pevensie sont de retour à leur vie à Londres mais seulement pour embarquer dans une nouvelle aventure lorsque le Prince Caspian entre avec surprise dans leur monde. Mais il s'avère qu'il n'est plus le prince qu'ils ont connu. Trad de Maryeemeeh
1. Chapitre 1

Je ne change pas mes habitudes, voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle traduction, Fading Memories de Maryeemeeh. Bien évidemment les personnages principaux seront Susan et Caspian, qui ne les aiment pas franchement ? J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire ceux qui suivront.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cela faisait exactement deux mois depuis la dernière visite des Pevensie à Narnia et les choses étaient progressivement retournées à la normale alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs vies d'étudiants à Londres. Peter, Edmund et Lucy semblaient accepter la situation alors que Susan devenait de plus en plus distante avec sa famille. Bien que la pensée de ne plus retourner à Narnia troublait les deux aînés, Peter était celui qui avait appris finalement à l'accepter. Leurs aventures avaient changé Susan et l'avaient transformé en une personne totalement différente. Peter, Edmund et Lucy réalisaient qu'elle n'était plus la Susan qu'ils connaissaient.

Aussitôt la journée d'école terminée, Susan et Lucy, dans leurs uniformes, se rendirent à la hâte vers la gare pour retrouver Peter et Edmund avant de rentrer chez eux. Lucy leva les yeux vers Susan qui évidemment était dans son propre monde, la même expression stoïque sur le visage qu'elle affichait depuis ces deux derniers mois. Les yeux tristes de Lucy se baissèrent alors qu'elle soupirait. Une fois arrivées à un croisement, Lucy se remémora combien ils avaient l'habitude de s'amuser avant ensemble. Leurs promenades étaient remplies de rires et de discussions sur leurs aventures à Narnia et à quel point ils attendaient avec impatience les vacances, car l'école n'était jamais attrayante pour aucun d'entre eux. Mais maintenant il n'y avait que le silence complet avec Susan, et cela inquiétait profondément Lucy autant que cela inquiétait Peter et Edmund, mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient capable d'accepter le fait qu'elle continuait à nier le fait que quelque chose la dérangeait.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de traverser, Susan saisit immédiatement la main de Lucy, l'une des choses qui n'avait pas changé chez Susan était ce geste simple qui faisait sourire Lucy. Malgré son changement radical de comportement, Susan continuait jouer le rôle de de celle qui prends soin de sa famille ; s'assurant qu'il y ait toujours de la nourriture sur la table et mettant un peu de sens dans toute les choses qui échappaient à son contrôle. Elle était celle qui s'inquiétait toujours, voulant s'assurer que tout le monde et tout allait bien. Mais tout n'allait pas bien, et bientôt ils espéraient qu'elle le verrait finalement.

Alors que les deux filles commençaient à marcher à travers l'intersection, Lucy remarqua un groupe d'étudiants, quelques filles et garçons de son école qui se dirigeaient également vers la gare. Elle leva les yeux vers sa grande soeur qui semblait inconsciente de la situation. "Susan," l'appela Lucy en tirant légèrement sur son pull-over rouge pour attirer son attention. "Susan !"

Susan reprit ses esprits et revint finalement dans le monde réel alors qu'elles atteignaient l'autre côté de la rue et s'arrêtaient sur le trottoir. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa cadette avec irritation. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucy ?"

Susan regarda fixement la direction que Lucy indiquait alors que les autres étudiants continuaient à courir anxieusement vers la gare. Les deux filles fronçrent leurs sourcils de confusion alors qu'un grognement s'échappait des lèvres de Susan. "Peter," marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elles commençaient courir à la hâte vers la foule.

Aussitêt qu'elles entrèrent dans la station de la gare, Susan et Lucy se battirent pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule bruyante alors qu'un certains nombre d'étudiants regardaient et encourageaient le combat. Susan et Lucy écarquillèrent leurs yeux d'horreur alors qu'elles voyaient Peter et Edmund se battre contre d'autres garçons. Elles furent dépassées alors que Peter et Edmund continuaient à se battre contre quatre garçons. Susan et Lucy virent Peter reçevoir un coup dur au visage qui fit saigner sa lèvre et le fit trébucher. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Lucy alors qu'un des garçons saisissaient soudainement Edmund par le col et le poussait avec force contre le mur. Alors que l'autre garçon serrait le poing en maintenant Edmund, le jeune garçon ferma ses yeux, prêt à reçevoir le coup, c'est alors qu'il sentit quelqu'un retirer brusquement le garçon de lui.

"Laisse-le tranquille," dit une voix familière qui fit rouvrir les yeux d'Edmund. Bien qu'il lui tournait le dos, il reconnut les cheveux bruns portés au dessus des paules et la stature alors qu'il observait "l'étranger" en uniforme scolaire s'occuper des autres avec grâce et puissance. Il était beaucoup plus grand et plus fort ce qui fit fuir les autre, laissant Peter impuissant allongé sur le sol.

Le spectacle terminé, les étudiants, déçus, retournèrent à leurs propres affaires comme Susan et Lucy se dirigeait vers leurs frères. "Peter ! Edmund !" Les deux filles hurlèrent simultanément alors qu'elles se laissaient tomber à terre à côté d'eux dans un calin fraternel. Peter gémit soudain de douleur alors que Lucy l'entourait fermement de ses bras. Elle recula, inquiète. "Je suis désolé."

Il sourit faiblement en guise de réponse. "Tout va bien, Lu." Peter frotta le sommet de son crâne par espièglerie alors qu'il se tournait vers Susan qui lâchait Edmund et les regarda froidement.

"Vous n'avez donc rien appris ?" répliqua-t-elle alors que les garçons échangeaient des regards gênés. Susan regarda Edmund puis son grand frère alors que sa colère grandissait. "C'était pour quoi cette fois, Peter ? L'as-tu poussé et refusé de t'excuser à nouveau ?"

"Ils ont commencé," dit Edmund en prenant la défense de son frère tandis que Susan secouait la tête d'inquiétude. "Ils voulaient finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé."

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre," les coupa une voix familière alors que les Pevensie levaient les yeux vers le garçon debout devant eux. Sous le choc, ils échangèrent des regards confus. "Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien tous les deux."

Les Pevensie restèrent totalement muet en sa présence, mais c'est Susan qui réagit la première en se levant, la bouche ouverte, incrédule. Elle inspecta ses yeux sombres soigneusement comme elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre rapidement. "Caspian..." murmura-t-elle, mais il ne sembla pas l'entendre alors que son regard restait fixé sur Peter et Edmund.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-il avec un accent espagnol qui leur était à tous familier alors que les deux frères acquiesçaient simplement.

"Merci," réussit à dire Peter alors que les Pevensie continuaient à le fixer, surpris. Il sourit sincèrement en retour.

"Très bien, faites attention la prochaine fois." Il se tourna pour rejoindre ses amis. Peter, Edmund et Lucy échangèrent des regards abasourdis alors que Susan continuait à le fixer.

"Il ne semble pas se rappeler de nous..." dit Lucy tandis que Peter se relevait avec l'aide d'Edmund.

"Peut-être qu'il n'est pas ce que nous pensons qu'il est," répondit Peter alors qu'ils continuaient de le regarder discrètement pour éviter tout soupçon.

"Il lui ressemble tellement," ajouta Edmund pendant que tous se tournait vers Susan qui restait silencieuse, étudiant le garçon qui venait de sauver ses frères. "Susan ?"

"Caspian." Ils entendirent son appel alors que Peter, Edmund et Lucy se tournaient dans sa direction, il leur tounait toujours le dos. "Caspian !" dit Susan encore plus fort et cette fois il la regarda un bref instant avant de retourner à ses amis. Elle tressaillit douloureusement.

"Susan", dit Lucy doucement alors qu'elle se postait à ses côtés . "Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui."

"Je reconnais Caspian quand je le vois," répondit Susan alors qu'elle commencait à marcher dans sa direction. Peter, Edmund et Lucy reculèrent en la regardant s'éloigner.

"Caspian." Susan s'approcha de lui alors qu'il se tournait pour lui faire face. Tous ses amis la fixaient, curieux, et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Susan les ignora simplement tandis qu'elle concentrait son attention sur Caspian. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Caspian ?" Il sourit, la regardant avec étonnement et amusement. "J'ai bien peur que tu ne me prennes pour quelqu'un d'autre." Susan le regarda, confuse. "Mon nom est Tristan." Il sourit, offrant une main ouverte.

"Susan," répondit-elle, se surprenant elle-meme en lui rendant sa poignée de main. Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Susan lâchait sa main une fois qu'elle réalisa que sa main était toujours dans la sienne. Le silence s'attarda dans l'air comme elle l'étudiait soigneusement, craintive.

"Ravie de te rencontrer, Susan," dit-il pour briser le silence.

"Oui..." répondit-elle, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. "Moi aussi..."


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont aimé ce début d'histoire, elle est toujours en cours de traduction, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. D'ailleurs voici la suite, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La nuit tombait alors que les Pevensie se préparaient à aller au lit. Après avoir aidé Mme Macready à débarasser, Susan s'était retirée dans sa chambre sans avoir parler à quiconque depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'école.

Au même moment, dans la chambre des garçons, Edmund s'était immédiatement endormi après le dîner tandis que Peter continuait à regarder fixement le plafond sombre que la lune extérieur venait éclairée faiblement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les nuits blanches se succédaient, Peter passant ses nuits à s'inquiéter pour Susan. Cela le tuait de voir combien elle avait changé en pire et s'en voulait de ne pas remplir correctement son rôle de grand frère. Peter se rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère il y a tout juste un an en lui promettant de veiller sur les autres. Et bien que les gens de son monde et de Narnia trouvaient qu'il faisait du bon travail à s'occuper de sa famille, Peter était convaincu qu'il avait le plus échoué avec Susan.

Un long soupir de déception s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Peter repoussait ses couvertures et quittait la chambre dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de plus productif à faire. Une fois à l'extérieur, il vit que la porte de la chambre des filles était légèrement entre-ouverte. Alors qu'il se rapprochait pour les surveiller, il trouva Susan assise à la fenêtre dans l'obscurité. Se demandant ce que faisait sa soeur, Peter frappa légèrement à la porte et entra lentement dans la chambre.

"Susan," murmura-t-il alors que le regard de la jeune fille restait fixé sur la fenêtre. "Je peux entrer ?" Il n'y eu aucune réponse alors Peter entra dans la chambre et marcha vers elle. Sa vision nocturne s'améliora et il constata que Lucy n'était pas dans son lit. "Oû est Lu ?" demanda Peter curieusement aussitôt qu'il fut aux côtés de Susan près de la fenêtre.

"Elle est en bas," répondit finalement Susan sans un regard pour lui. Peter hocha simplement la tête.

"Je vois..."

Susan soupira alors qu'elle le regardait enfin. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Peter ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque, le prenant au dépourvu. Il y eut un moment de silence comme Peter l'étudiait soigneusement, souffrant de voir qu'elle n'appréciait plus sa compagnie.

"Je veux retrouver ma soeur," lâcha-t-il tristement alors qu'elle se tournait lentement vers lui.

"Elle est juste en bas, Peter."

"Je parle de toi, Susan," répliqua-t-il en l'interrogeant de son regard.

"De quoi tu parles ? Je suis toujours ici."

Il soupira profondément. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire." Susan l'avertit d'un regard et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. "Tu n'as pas été toi-même depuis que nous avons quitté Narnia."

"Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien," gémit-elle d'irritation tout en allant de la fenêtre à son lit. Susan s'assit et leva les yeux vers Peter. "Combien de fois devrons-nous en parler ?"

"Tu peux nier tout ce que tu voudras, mais quelque chose te dérange. Je le sais, les autres le savent."

Elle gémit. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste lâcher l'affaire."

"Tu es celle qui doit lâcher prise, Susan," se disputa Peter alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

"S'il te plait, arrête."

"Tu es trop calme ; tu es devenues une étrangère pour ta famille," continua Peter tandis qu'un mélange d'émotion bouillonnaient en lui. "Lucy pleure presque toute les nuits. Edmund ne peut plus supporter celle que tu es devenues."

"Arrête !"

"Je souhaite juste que tu puisses me laisser t'aider si je le peux."

"Mais tu ne peux pas m'aider, Peter ! Tu ne peux pas !" s'exclama-t-elle tandis que des larmes coulaient de manière incontrôlée sur ses joues. Son front se plissa sous l'explosion soudaine. "Tu ne peux pas me ramener Narnia." Tout ce temps, Susan avait pû contenir ses émotions et les cacher à ses frères et soeur, mais cela faisait si longtemps - il y avait certains aspects de sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Peter se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés et l'enveloppa de ses bras pour la réconforter. "Chut... chut... ca va aller," dit-il en caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans sa poitrine. "Je suis désolé."

"Je suis désolé, Peter," dit-elle entre deux sanglots. "J'ai cru que je pourrais oublier et aller de l'avant, mais je ne peux pas. Je... je ne peux pas." Il ferma ses yeux avec bienveillance alors qu'il serrait fort Susan pour lui transmettre tout son amour dans cette étreinte. Elle continua à pleurer, ouvrant son coeur à son frère après l'avoir garder enfermé pendant si longtemps. Peter écouta attentivement et sincèrement. "Et quand j'ai cru l'avoir vu, j'ai ressentis de l'espoir bien que je sache que nous ne puissions jamais revenir, j'ai cru qu'il serait toujours avec moi." Susan le regarda lentement de ses yeux tristes qui lui brisèrent le coeur. "Mais il n'est pas celui que j'espère, Peter et maintenant je dois faire face au fait qu'il ne reviendra jamais, que nous ne reverrons plus jamais Aslan ni Narnia."

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Susan pour se calmer alors que Peter baissait ses yeux de honte. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser tomber."

Elle se tourna vers lui avec étonnement. "Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?" Susan essuya rapidement ses larmes tandis qu'elle lachait Peter et s'asseyait sur son lit, fouillant ses yeux tristes. "Si l'un de nous à laisser tomber l'autre, c'est moi."

"Je n'ai pas été un très bon grand frère avec toi ces deux derniers mois."

Ele gloussa, incrédule. "Ne sois pas ridicule, Peter." Il y eut un moment de silence alors qu'elle posait une main sur son épaule. "Maman serait si fière."

Peter la regarda et sourit faiblement. "Je ne suis pas capable de nous ramener à Narnia, mais je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule."

"Je sais, " répondit-elle avec soulagement. "Et je te remercies Peter de ne pas perdre espoir en moi."

...

Après s'être réveillé en entendant Peter et Susan parler entre eux dans l'autre chambre, Edmund descendit à la cuisine pour prendre un verre de lait quand soudain il vit Lucy assise toute seule près de la cheminée, regardant fixement le feu. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?" demanda Edmund alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers elle en attachant sa robe de chambre autour de sa taille. Lucy détourna son regard des flammes et lui sourit.

"Je n'arrive pas dormir."

Il soupira en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé. "Moi non plus, je n'y arrive pas."

Edmund et Lucy partagèrent un moment de silence alors qu'ils continuaient à fixer le feu qui commençait lentement à s'éteindre. Tandis que les flammes s'affaiblissaient et devenaient plus petites, un vent soudain remplit la pièce. Edmund et Lucy echangèrent un regard abasourdis, se demandant d'oû le vent pouvait venir, sachant que les portes et les fênetres de la maison étaient toutes solidement fermées.

Aussitôt que le vent arrêta de souffler et que la pièce redevint silencieuse, le feu s'eteignit brusquement. Edmund et Lucy se regardèrent, terrifiés, dans la soudaine obscurité. "Peut-être qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller nous coucher," suggera-t-il alors qu'il se levait en saississant la main de Lucy.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de monter, Edmund s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, ressentant soudain un courant electrique le traverser. Il lâcha brusquement Lucy alors qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose le frappait. "Ahh !" grogna Edmund de douleur alors qu'il remuait furieusement. "Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"

"Aïe !" hurla Lucy en eprouvant elle aussi le choc. Elle leva vers son frère de grands yeux etonnés alors qu'il s'effondrait. "Edmund !"

...

Ce fut le bruit des vagues qui réveillèrent Lucy de son profond sommeil alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement ses yeux, s'adaptant la lumière du soleil. Elle etudiait l'environnement autour d'elle - de la belle plage de l'île aux collines au-dessus d'eux oû se trouvaient les ruines de Cair Paravel - alors qu'elle se relevait et se tournait vers Edmund qui dormait paisiblement côté d'elle.

"Edmund ! Edmund ! Reveilles-toi !" Lucy se laissa tomber directement sur lui et commenca à secouer son frère vigoureusement. "Reveilles-toi ! Nous sommes à Narnia ! Reveilles-toi !"

Edmund grogna. "Descend de moi, Lu." Il poussa doucement sa jeune soeur et s'assit, frottant ses yeux de fatigue. Ils s'élargirent aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans la maison de Londres. "Sommes nous à..."

"Narnia. Oui, Edmund. Oû pourrions-nous etre sinon ?" répondit Lucy avec agitation alors qu'elle prenait sa main et l'aidait se relever. "Allez !"

"Attends," Edmund s'arrêta alors qu'il observait leur environnement avec attention. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'ils se trouvaient à Narnia, exactement sur la même île oû ils avaient atterit la seconde fois. "Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi nous sommes ici ?"

La question du comment et pourquoi ils se retrouvaient soudain à Narnia n'avait pas traversée l'esprit de Lucy. Tandis que le silence de la reflexion persistait dans l'air, le crépitements des feuilles perturba leurs pensées, figeant Edmund et Lucy de stupeur, regardant autour d'eux avec inquiétude. "Tu as entendu ?"

Lucy acquiesça alors que le bruit s'amplifiait et se rapprochait. Edmund et Lucy se tournèrent, faisant face à la forêt alors qu'il aggripait fermement l'épaule de Lucy. Edmund se baissa pour ramasser une branche en bois par terre et la tînt fermement devant eux à deux mains. "Restes derrière moi, Lucy," dit-il d'un geste protecteur tandis qu'elle se cachait derrière son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec cette branche ?"

Edmunt grogna à Lucy. "Je n'ai pas vraiment d'épée sous la main, n'est-ce pas ?" Il se tourna de nouveau vers la forêt alors que les bruits de feuilles et de pas s'intensifiaient. "Qui est là ?"

"Posez votre arme, votre Majesté." Edmund haleta malgrés lui alors que la noble souris Ripitchip se présentait devant lui. "Je vous assure de ne vous causer aucun mal." Lucy apparut aux côtés d'Edmund, un sourire sur le visage, et se baissa pour le saluer.

"Ripitchip ! C'est si bon de vous revoir."

La courageuse créature sourit alors qu'il saluait respectueusement ses Majestés. "Et je suis heureux de vous revoir."

Edmund rit de soulagement en jetant sa branche par terre.

"Combien de temps a passé ici ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité, tout en regardant autour de lui avec interêt.

"Cela fait exactement quatre ans, votre Grandeur," répondit une autre voix familière tandis qu'ils se tournaient pour faire face au nain debout devant eux.

"Trompillon !" hurla Lucy en se précipitant pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui sourit d'extase.

Il s'inclina en souriant faiblement. "C'est bon de vous revoir, chère petite amie," répondit Trompillon alors que Edmund captait un regard de tristesse entre le nain et Ripitchip. Il les regarda avec curiosité. "J'ai peur que nous vous ayons appelé trop tard," dit-il en fronçant le sourcils, leur révélant la corne magique qui avait autrefois appartenue à la Reine Susan.

Les deux plus jeunes Pevensie fronçè rent leurs sourcils de confusion. "Que se passe-t-il exactement ici ?" demanda Edmund. "Pourquoi nous avez-vous appelé ?"

Le nain continuait à fixer la souris. "Devrais-je leur dire, ou tu préfère le faire ?"

Ripitchip libéra un gros soupir tout en s'approchant lentement du Roi et de la Reine de l'Ancien Temps. "Je ne sais pas comment vous dire cela, vos Majestés."

"Narnia a des ennuis ?" demanda Lucy avec inquiétude, son estomac se serrant à l'idée que Narnia était de nouveau attaquée.

"Pire," répondit Trompillon en baissant la tête. "Narnia est en deuil."

Le silence accueillit cette annonce alors que Ripitchip regardait Trompillon qui lui fit un signe de la tête. La souris leva alors les yeux vers les Pevensie avec remords et regrets. "Vos Majestés," commença-t-il avec hésitation. "J'ai peur de vous amenez de bien graves nouvelles." Edmund et Lucy echangèrent un regard perplexe avant de se tourner vers la souris intrépide qui les avait aidé dans les longues batailles pour restaurer Narnia. C'était la première fois que Edmund et Lucy étaient témoin de son état vulnérable et despéré.

"Ripitchip ?"

é"Le Prince-Roi Caspian...," se corrigea-t-il alors que la souris luttait pour relever ses yeux vers ses amis anxieux. Il baissa la tête et prononça les mots affreux, "... est mort."


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Edmund et Lucy continuèrent à fixer Ripitchip avec horreur alors que la vaillante souris baissait la tête, ne supportant pas d'affronter leurs regards après leur avoir annoncé de si mauvaises nouvelles.

"Mort ?" Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Lucy alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à genoux, regardant tour à tour le nain puis Ripitchip. Ses yeux tristes se fermèrent alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains et commençait à pleurer.

"Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté."

Edmund se mit à genoux à côté de sa soeur, l'entourant de ses bras pour la réconforter. Gardant une certaine maitrise de soi et mettant de côté sa colère et sa frustration, son regard passa de Ripitchip à Trompillon tandis que des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. "Comment cela peut-il être arrivé ?"

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Trompillon de parler. Il soupira," Le Roi Caspian a été assassiné."

"Assassiné ?" dit Lucy de peur alors que d'autres larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'ecarta d'Edmund et se releva devant ses amis Narniens. "Qui ferait une telle chose ?"

"Nous ne savons pas," répondit Ripitchip gravement. Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Edmund et Lucy assimilaient ces nouvelles dévastatrices.

"Il y a seulement quelques nuits," commença Trompillon, tous les regards tournés vers lui, "il a été capturé par des soldats Telmarins." Lucy haleta alors que les deux Pevensie regardaient le nain avec incrédulité. "Il apparaît que depuis que Caspian a repris le trône, certains lui ont reproché la mort de Miraz et ont décidé de le venger." Trompillon s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer. "Nous avons ordonné aux soldats de chercher notre Roi, mais après plusieurs jours, nous avons demandé de l'aide."

"Et c'est là que vous nous avez appelé," répondit Edmund alors que Trompillon et Ripitchip acquiesçèrent.

"Oui," soupira la souris profondément. "Mais nous vous avons appelé trop tard."

"Et Aslan ?"

Trompillon se tourna vers Lucy. "Il est au château, il vous attends, Vos Majesté," dit-il en regardant Edmund.

"Emmenez-nous à lui."

...

Le voyage vers le chateau du Roi Caspian se passa dans le chagrin et le silence alors que Ripitchip et Trompillon conduisaient Edmund et Lucy à Aslan. Le Roi et la Reine de l'Ancien Temps les suivaient de près.

"Nous n'aurions pas dû partir," murmura Lucy doucement alors que Edmund regardait sa soeur. "Edmund, pourquoi est-ce que chaque fois que nous quittons Narnia, nous revenons et tout tourne mal ?"

Il soupira profondément. "Ce n'est pas notre faute, Lucy."

"Mais nous aurions pû empêcher que cela arrive."

Un silence pesant s'attarda dans l'air alors que Edmund l'avertissait de son regard. Il ecarta le Roi Caspian de son esprit un instant, pensant soudain à sa famille restée la maison. "Nous devons le dire aux autres," Lucy entendu dire son frère alors qu'elle le regardait avec désespoir.

"Oh non..." respira-t-elle alors lourdement alors que cela la frappa soudain. "Susan..."

Tout deux s'arrétêrent soudain tandis que les yeux d'Edmund s'élargissaient lorsqu'il pensa que ces nouvelles pouvaient affecter son frère et sa soeur, particulièrement Susan. Durant leur voyage à Narnia quand Caspain les avait appelé pour leur demander de l'aide, Edmund avait remarqué la façon dont le Prince regardait sa grande soeur. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vraiment comprit, il était évident que durant leur court temps passé à Narnia, Caspian et Susan avaient développpé des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Et après ces deux derniers mois, Edmund comprenait maintenant que ces sentiments enracinés signifiaient tellement plus. "Nous ne pouvons pas le lui dire, Lucy."

Elle fronça ses sourcils. "Mais... elle doit savoir."

"As-tu idée de ce que cette nouvelle lui ferait ?" s'exclama Edmund, la frustration évidente dans son ton brusque. "Susan ne pourra jamais retourner à Narnia, et regarde ce que cela lui fait." Ces deux derniers mois, Peter et Lucy avaient été témoin de l'attention particulière que portait Edmund à Susan au fur et mesure que son état s'aggravait. Sa voix s'adoucit et il soupira. "Nous l'avons déjà tellement perdue, Lucy, et je ne veux perdre ma grande soeur."

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Vos Majestés ?" demanda Ripitchip alors que lui et le nain les rejoignaient.

Sans un autre mot, Edmund et Lucy acquiesçèrent simplement et les suivirent.

...

Edmund, Lucy, Ripitchip et Trompillon arrivèrent finalement au chateau alors qu'ils passaient devant les portes remplies de lettres de condoléances pour ceux qui étaient les plus proches de Caspian et des fleurs pour leur Roi maintenant disparu. Comme ils entraient dans la cour principale du chateau oû ils s'étaient battus il n'y a pas si longtemps contre Miraz et son armée, Edmund et Lucy remarquèrent immédiatement l'atmosphère sombre et calme entourant le chateau. Les nouvelles devinrent soudain une réalité lorsque Edmund et Lucy se rendirent compte que leur cher ami était vraiment parti en voyant les peuples Telmarins et Narniens tenir respect au Roi Caspian avec des prières.

Aussitôt qu'un Telmarin eut remarqué la présence de Edmund et Lucy, tous réalisèrent l'arrivée du Roi et de la Reine et se dirigèrent vers la fontaine au centre de la cour, attendant qu'ils approchent. Un silence total s'abbatit sur eux alors que tous dans le chateau s'inclinaient devant le Roi et la Reine de Narnia. Dans la foule, une silhouette attira l'attention de Lucy et elle la regarda, stupéfaite.

"Aslan," murmura-t-elle en retenant son souffle alors que le grand lion s'approchait lentement d'eux. Edmund, Lucy, Ripitchip et Trompillon s'agenouillèrent immédiatement devant lui.

"Levez-vous, Roi et Reine de Narnia," dit Aslan courageusement comme Edmund et Lucy levaient les yeux vers lui et se relevaient.

"Et je vous remercie, mes chers amis de les avoir amener ici sans danger." Le Grand Roi de Narnia s'adressa Ripitchip et Trompillon. "Votre courage et votre aide sont enormément appreciés."

"Nous ferions n'importe quoi pour les Rois et Reines de Narnia," dit Ripitchip fièrement alors qu'Aslan acquiesçait avec respect. Puis le grand lion se tourna vers Edmund et Lucy. "Approchez. Nous devons aborder cette question seul."

...

Edmund et Lucy suivirent Aslan vers la partie déserte du chateau oû ils purent voir la plupart de narnia de l'extérieur. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent tandis qu'ils observaient la belle vue de la majestueuse rivière s'écoulant devant eux en traversant Cair Paravel.

"Les arbres sont toujours là," dit Lucy doucement tandis que le silence la faisait frissonner. Un grondement léger interrompit soudain leurs pensées comme Edmund et Lucy se tournaient pour faire face à Aslan. "Est-il vraiment parti ?" demanda tristement le jeune homme en posant un bras consolant sur sa jeune soeur.

"J'en ai bien peur, ma très chère amie."

Lucy put sentir un nouveau un flot de larmes couler sur ses joues, elle ne pouvait les retenir.

"Aslan," dit Edmund en se tournant vers lui, "Cela signifie-t-il que Narnia est en guerre ?"

"Non, jeune Roi," répondit le grand lion avec grace et force malgré tout ce par quoi il était passé. "Nous avons captur ceux qui étaient impliqués dans la mort de Caspian." Le soulagement se répandit sur les visages de Edmund et Lucy alors qu'ils se détendaient légèrement, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que leur ami était parti pour de bon. "Tous les quatre ont été livrés peu de temps après votre arrivée."

Il y eut un moment de silence, le seul son que l'on entendait provenait de la rivière au dessous d'eux et de la douce brise qui faisait voler doucement la crinière d'Aslan.

"Je ne peux pas croire que son propre peuple se retournerait contre leur Roi," dit Edmund, inquiet, en saisissant la main de Lucy pour la réconforter.

"Y'a-t-il une manière pour nous de ramener Caspian, Aslan ?" demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

"J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait grand chose que je puisse faire. Ce qui est fait n'est plus faire, chère amie."

"Et bien, y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire ?" demanda Edmund.

"Vous n'êtes plus nécessaire ici, mon Roi et ma Reine. Vous nous avez aidés en capturant ceux qui ont trahi le Roi Caspian, et moi et tout Narnia nous vous devons notre gratitude. Mais vous avec d'autres devoirs à accomplir et je dois vous demander de retourner dans votre monde."

"J'aimerais rester plus longtemps ici, Aslan," professa Edmund alors que le grand lion le regardait avec surprise.

"Moi aussi..."

Il y eut une courte pause alors qu'il les étudiait soigneusement. "Et votre famille?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Susan ne va pas très bien depuis que nous avons quitté Narnia."

"Elle a changé, Aslan," ajouta Edmund pernicieusement.

"C'est une raison de plus pour que vous rentriez chez vous," répondit le lion. "Votre soeur a besoin de vous et votre frère aussi." Un silence remplit l'air alors qu'Aslan les fixait de son regard oû ils purent voir tout Narnia dans ses profondes pensées. Le Grand Lion poussa un soupir en regardant les enfants Pevensie. "Il y a quelque chose que tous deux devez savoir avant de partir," ajouta-t-il sérieusement, "et j'espère que cela vous permettra de reconsidérer votre décision de vouloir rester ici."

Edmund et Lucy l'écoutèrent attentivement.

"Nous avons perdu l'un des Rois les plus grands qui aient jamais gouverné Narnia et malgré ce qui lui ait arrivé, nous nous souviendrons toujours de Caspian comme celui qui a rétablit et apporter la paix entre son peuple et tout Narnia. C'est une perte tragique pour chacun d'entre nous, oui, mais un jeune homme qui a fait plus de bien que de mal, qui a sacrifié sa vie au milieu d'une bataille pour le bien- être de son peuple ne mérite pas de mourir. Et pour cette raison, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais faire pour lui accorder une deuxième vie."

Les yeux de Lucy s'aggrandirent soudain d'excitation. "Cela veut-il dire que Caspian est en vie ?"

"Non, pas vraiment," répondit Aslan avec regret alors que la déception se lisait sur son visage. "Le Roi Caspian que vous avez connu à cesser d'exister. Il est parti depuis longtemps, vos majestés."

Les sourcils d'Edmund se fronçèrent de confusion." Je ne comprends pas tout fait..."

"Je l'ai fait commencé une nouvelle vie dans un endroit oû je sais qu'il sera en sécurité. Il n'aura aucun souvenir de Narnia, seulement des souvenirs de sa nouvelle vie." Edmund et Lucy échangèrent un regard confus. "Je l'ai amené dans votre monde," Les yeux d'Edmund s'écarquillèrent alors que sa bouche restait ouverte sous le choc. Aslan ne sembla pas le remarquer tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase, "avec de bonnes intentions il sera entre de bonnes mains."

"Ca ne peut pas être..." Lucy entendit Edmund marmonner quelque chose alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui d'un air narquois.

"Edmund ?" La jeune fille poussa du coude son épaule pour essayer de le faire réagir. "Tu vas bien?"

Edmund secoua la tête et fit face à Lucy avec de grands yeux et ils se regardèrent un moment. Lucy plissa son front en essayant de lire dans ses pensées quand cela la frappa finalement.

Elle haleta, "Tristan."


End file.
